Are We Too Late?
by LadyMagic96
Summary: This is basically a Taz and Up story from when they met up until just after Starship.
1. Chapter 1

Are We Too Late?

Chapter one

Tazia sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked ridiculous no arguments about it. "Tazia, you look absolutely stunning querido!" Her mother gushed from behind her. Tazia turned to look at her mother and frowned, "Do not call me Tazia! It is far too girly, my name is Taz!" Tazia had always hated her name and she hated being a girl. The nice long hair and the stupid dresses, they were ridiculous. "No, your name is Tazia and you shall be called Tazia! It is you Quinceanera and you will look proper and act like a lady. None of this 'Being a girl is stupid' nonsense. There are plenty of young men out there that you will dance with and you will find your future husband out there! Now finish getting ready and get outside." Her mother left and Tazia turned back to the mirror glaring at her dress and her fancy hair do. Tazia sighed again and left her bedroom. She had to do this; it will make her mother happy and her family proud. Even if she hated it all, the dress, the hair, the party and mostly being a girl. Tazia had always wanted to be a boy but she knew that wasn't possible so she had set her sights on becoming a Starship Ranger. Her uncle had been a Ranger and he had died heroically battling robots. Tazia missed him dearly as he was the only one who understood her desperation to get out of her town and go onto bigger things. He was the only one who understood her dreams of becoming a Starship Ranger and had encouraged it. He had even told her that he might be able to get her into a training class early. But that wasn't going to happen, he was dead and Tazia was stuck here to marry someone and have lots of children like her mother.

As she walked down the stairs she was confused because she should have heard the sounds of a party in full swing but all she heard silence. She began to worry; there should be lots of noise. There should be laughter, talking and music but there was only silence. A deathly eerie silence and Tazia didn't like it. From what her uncle had taught her, she knew that silence meant a surprise or an attack. Tazia hoped it wasn't the latter. She crept slowly outside and was shocked at the sight she saw. Her garden was in ruins and there was no sight of her family. What she did see was a whole army of robots searching for any signs of human life. As she tried to creep back she tripped and was spotted by a robot. It rushed towards her and grabbed her by the ankle dangling her upside down. She was tied to a tree and saw the robots gathering round her looking threatening. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

When she came to, she was no longer upside down in a tree she was being cradled in someone's arms. She looked up and gasped when she realised that she was being carried by a Starship Ranger, a very tough looking Starship Ranger who was walking fast as if he was being followed. The Ranger looked down at her and smiled. "Well the lil lady, what shall I call ya?" The Ranger asked her with a strong Alabama accent. Tazia thought about the question, it wasn't hard but she needed time to think about what she wanted him to call her. He was a Ranger so she didn't want him thinking she was weak and girly. "My name is Taz. What's yours and where is my family?" The Ranger gently sat her down on the side of the road. "Well for starters, how ya doin' Taz my name is Lieutenant Up, hopefully Commander soon." He winked at her before continuing. "As for your family, I'm real sorry to tell you but your family didn't make it. The robots...well they killed your family and everyone else in the town. I am truly sorry Taz." Taz looked down and willed herself not to cry. "I want jou to take me with jou. I want to be a Starship Ranger like my uncle Commander Valdez. Please Lieutenant." Up looked at her and smiled "Well if Commander Valdez was your uncle then I'm sure we have a place for you in our ranks. C'mon let's get back to the Starship and see about enrolling you." Taz stood and accepted the Lieutenant's hand; she was following her dream to become a Starship Ranger. However she was plagued with sadness over the loss of her family and friends. The people she grew up with were gone. She needed to stay strong and trained to fight those stupid robots so she could avenge their deaths.

**A/N: This Is My First Fic Guys So Please Be Nice! Constructive Criticism Is Welcome. Read And Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Are We Too Late?

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank You To All Of The People Who Have Reviewed! The Chapters Will Be Getting Longer But I'm Just Trying To Get A Feel For Writing FanFiction. Keep Reading And Reviewing! :)**

As the two walked they spoke a lot, getting to know each other. Taz explained how she hated being a girl. She hated her long black hair and always dreamed of cutting it short, her eyes were deep brown and this she liked as she thought they gave her a sense of mystery. She also told Up that her full name was Tazia but wanted to be called Taz and that she was sixteen. She told him that she loved reading and art. In return Up told her some things about himself, his first name was Nathanael but he preferred to go by Up. His whole family had been wiped out when he was eighteen and that he was now thirty. Despite his young age his hair was starting to turn a gray silver colour as was his moustache. "Well lil lady, that's us here. We'll take this drop pod back up to the Starship. It will only take about half an hour so get comfy." Up smiled and went to organize the rest of his crew and start the drop pod.

The Starship was better than anything that Taz could have imagined. There were Starship Rangers everywhere, running around with zappers, yelling orders to one another and looking very busy. Lieutenant Up led Taz along corridors pointing out different things along the way. "There is the gym, then the pool oh and there's the library" Up chuckled as Taz's face lit up in excitement at the mention of the library. "And here is where we need to be. My commander's office." Up wrapped his knuckles on the door, waited for an answer the entered the office. "Sir, this is Taz Valdez. Her town was just victim to a robot attack and is the only survivor." The Commander turned in his chair to look at Taz seeming very interested. "Valdez? I'm assuming a relation to Commander Valdez what a great soldier that man was. He is deeply missed within our ranks. Now I'm assuming that you aren't here to talk about your uncle so what can I do for you Taz?" The Commander seemed friendly enough but Taz could tell that if you stepped out of line he would be very nasty. Taz hesitated before answering him. "Well Sir, you see I've always dreamed of becoming a Ranger and my Uncle, well, he said since he had taught me some things and started to train me it could possibly be arranged to enrol me in a training class earlier than usual." Taz looked down the entire time she was talking to the commander.  
"Well Taz, I'm sure that there is a place for you within our ranks. You start training tomorrow morning with Lieutenant Up and the rest of the new recruits. Lieutenant, show her to her quarters, she will be in room 1547 that will put the numbers evenly spread. You are dismissed."

Up led Taz back through the corridors until they reached the sleeping quarters. Up pointed out a room at the top of the corridor. "That there is my room so if you need anything I'm right there." He smiled to her as he led her towards room 1547 and opened the door for her. "Right recruits; this here is your new roommate Taz. She is younger than most and just went through a pretty traumatic experience so please be nice to her and make sure you're all in the gym tomorrow morning at seven AM for training." With that up gave Taz a small smile and left. Taz looked around the room taking in her surroundings and her roommates. One was a blonde girl who looked very ditsy, Taz hated ditsy girls, then there was a girl with bushy hair and glasses fiddling about with a technological device that Taz didn't recognise, a very confused looking guy who was playing with the light switch as if it was a new concept to him and finally a guy who had his feet dangling off his bunk and was reading a comic. Taz sighed thinking it was going to be very hard to get along with this group.

"Oh my dead god!" The ditsy blonde rushed towards Taz. "You must have been through so much cause, no offence hunny, but you look like hell." Taz shrugged her off and stomped towards the only free bunk and sat down. The blonde ignored Taz's hostility and carried on "My name February and I'm training to be a schience officer. That dweeb over there is Specs, no-one knows her real name, and she's training to do something with the computers, that is Krayonder he's a bit strange and training to be a Ranger and finally that is Tootsie Noodles and I don't really know what he's training fo-"  
"Wait your name is Tootsie Noodles? What the hell kinda name is that?" Taz cut February off with her harsh question. Tootsie Noodles looked around and smiled a soppy smile. "Well you see where I come, Farm Planet, your first name is what you do and your second name is what you like. So I'm called Tootsie on account of my occasional toot and Noodles cause I like 'em" Tootsie Noodles looked proud of himself after his explanation and went back to playing with the light switch. Taz rolled her eyes wanting to go to bed but realising that she had nothing to wear. "Em February what do I wear for bed and training?"  
"Oh well there's issued uniform in that wardrobe there so just find something that fits you. As for jammies you can borrow a pair of mine until we can get to the ship's mall!" And she produced a pair of shorts and a vest top. Taz growled as she took them and stomped off to change in the bathroom. When she returned her roommates where all in their bunks and appeared to be sleeping so Taz took the opportunity to go and find Up.

She crept along the corridor until she reached Up's door and gently knocked on his door. It didn't take Up long to answer the door and he didn't look surprised to see Taz standing there, he ushered her in, switching the light on and shutting the door. Taz couldn't hold it in any longer and let her tears that she had been trying so hard to hold back fall. "I-I-I ca-can't believe tha-that my who-whole family is gone. A-a-and my friends. I-I-I have nothing now what am I going t-t-to do U-u-up?" Taz looked at the older man for advice, needing reassurance that she could get through this. Up looked at her before pulling her into a big bear hug. "Well Taz, what you're gonna do is train up and be a damn fine Ranger! And I'll be here whenever you need to talk about your family. I know how you feel and I won't lie to you it is hard and won't get any easier. When I was going through this I was told something 'No matter how hard you get knocked down, you've always got to get back up.' So I think that this is your turn to get back up, become the best damn Ranger the League has ever seen and starting killing those robot sons of a bitch! Now off to bed you're up early for training. Remember seven AM in the gym." Taz wiped her eyes, nodded and left Up's room. "Night, Up." She called as she left but never heard his reply as the door shut. She crept back to her room and snuggled down in her bunk feeling slightly better and looking forward to training tomorrow.

**A/N: So That's Chapter Two. Please Read And Review. As Always Criticism Welcome As Long As It's Not Too Mean...Until Next Time Guys  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm A Terrible Person! I've Left This Story For So Long And I'm So Sorry! I'm Going To Try And Update More Often. Anyway Answers To Question: Up Will Be Meaner He Was Just Being Nice To Taz Cause She Was Heartbroken. This Is A Friendship Tup Story And Chapters Will Get Longer. Anyway Chapter 3...Enjoy!**

'_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing' 'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing' _The piercing noise went straight through Taz as she sat up groggily. Her roommates were dragging themselves out of bed as well, starting to get ready. "Come on sleepy-head! Time to get up and dressed." February's voice came from beside her bed. Figuring she would feel better after a shower Taz stretched and pulled back her covers, shivering at the chill of the air. A sharp knock and a voice were heard from the door "Come on you lot. Fifteen minutes to get to the gym, let's go!" Taz looked at February questioningly. "That's Lieutenant Fraser and he's much nicer than Up! Up is so mean." She turned away and gathered her clothes motioning for Taz to do the same. Taz shook her head at February's comment about Up, surely she's mistaken right?

Five minutes later and Taz was in the gym ready for her first day of training. She was anxious and excited about training even though she was the youngest one there. "Every single one of you is weak! You do not possess what it takes to be a good Ranger and never will if you don't pay attention and work hard. Is that clearly understood?" A loud harsh voice rang out from behind them leaving Taz confused. That voice. She knew that voice. It belonged to Up but yesterday it sounded different, it was softer and kinder. Not this harsh voice. "I SAID IS THAT CLEARLY UNDERSTOOD?" The voice yelled as Up moved to the front. A few mumbles of 'Yes sir' and a few nods making Up sigh. "Before we begin if anyone thinks that they are unable to commit to the work needed to graduate from training the please leave now" After no-one left Up continued, walking in and out of the ranks. "Well then, spread around this gym are different sections that all cover things you need to know and be able to do. Choose a station and begin. Myself and two other lieutenants will be coming round to help."  
Everyone seemed to know exactly where they wanted to start except Taz. Until she spotted a wrestling/boxing arena. A grin spread across her face and she walked over there. Her uncle and older brothers had taught her how to box and wrestle, much against her mother's wishes, and she was a good combat fighter. The other trainees that were over there looked at her and laughed but she shrugged it off, she was used to it after all. She stepped into the arena and looked at the others waiting patiently for one to step forward and challenge her. She wasn't left waiting long as the tallest stepped forward, he didn't look at all concerned about fighting a girl. She let him swing the first punch and ducked causing him to stumble, giving her an advantage. She crept behind him, resembling a cat in her movements, and took his legs out from underneath him and winding him. Satisfied with the result Taz looked for another competitor and was not disappointed. Trainee after trainee challenged her and she won each time. The fights had drawn a crowd and soon the whole class including the instructors were gathered round watching as Taz beat yet another trainee. "I see you think you're a good fighter Miss Valdez so I challenge you to fight." Came the voice of Up which was met with gasps and murmurs. Up was the best fighter in the G.L.E.E and everyone knew that, there was no way that a 16 year old trainee would beat him no matter how good at fighting she was. Up climbed into the arena and crouched ready for the fights as bets were taken. "Fight!" came from the other lieutenant. Taz ducked and weaved her way past Up as he started to advance. This time Taz threw the first punch and hit Up in the jaw to no great effect. Up stood strong and waited for Taz to come close enough before he grabbed her and pinned her down. Up had won, of course he had but Taz had put up a good fight and she was proud of it. "Right go get showered and head to the cafeteria for lunch. After lunch you're in the library for classes. I'll see you lot tomorrow morning and try to make a better effort." Up dismissed the class and turned to help Taz up. "You fight well but you depend too much on your ability to avoid punches. That will come in handy in close combat but not as handy as a hard punch. You don't have enough strength in your upper body. You need to work on that, now go shower and hurry up." Up grinned to himself as he watched her stride away. She would be a good Ranger once she became stronger. Shaking his head Up left the gym for lunch and an afternoon of training plan and schedules.

**A/N- So That Chapter Was Quite Short And I'm Sorry. I Felt Like It Didn't Have Any Direction But The Next Chapter Will. Leave A Review Please?**


End file.
